Trying For Untrivial
by supergal12000
Summary: Because it was fun." Naruto finally snaps. Sometimes it's what you don't say that matters the most. SasuNaru Yaoi


OK people I know I should practically be stabbed for the utter procrastination that is my story writing, so I promise this'll be my last story I'm making before finishing at least 2 of the others. I actually plan to type up a couple chapters of the other one so I hope you enjoy this one while waiting for the others.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

"Like hell your going!"

"But Sakura-chan~!"

"Your as dumb as dirt Naruto. That's why I'll go."

"But-"

"Sending you shouldn't even be an option! I'm going and that's final, so stop complaining BAKA!"

The pink girl uppercut Naruto and stormed off leaving the other two ninja to themselves. Sasuke turned slightly to the downcast face balling his fists body slowly trembling.

"Naruto-"

_"That's it..._"

The confused boy turned his full attention to the shadowed face of the blond.

**"THAT'S IT!"**

In a second the blond turned away and ran towards his house. He opened his door and slammed it shut, screaming into a pillow.

Naruto's POV~~~~

"I'm tired of being called stupid I can't take it anymore!"

I'm not going to act this way anymore, Ill show them.

All my life I pretended to be the idiot. If people new I was smart, they'd without a doubt try to kill me. Feigning stupidity was only an act to release any suspicions about me. After all, what good would a fox demon be if he was contained in a stupid brat? But this was it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I'm through with the masks that cover my true interior.

Flashback~

"Tomorrow is the last day to choose."

"So we need to choose one of our teammates to represent us in a nationwide IQ test?"

"Correct Naruto, you will all have to decide which one of you will go to be the brain face of your team."

"How long will we be gone for, Kakashi sensei?"

"The chosen person will be gone for three weeks and the tests will be held in the valley of the mist."

They all looked at each other and blinked. Who should go?

Seizing the opportunity the flighty sensei nodded to them with a smile and poofed away.

_This could be my chance....to prove everyone...I'm sure I could get high scores._

The blond felt a hope build in him but pushed it down with reality.

_'They'd never let me go...._'

It's still worth a try though. He tentatively stepped forward and raised his eyes sheepishly.

"Sakura....I wanna go."

End Flashback~

He slipped off his jacket and went to bed.

"Tomorrow will be the beginning of the new me."

Next Day~

"I won't wear the jacket any more."

He dutifully placed the orange clothing piece into the closet and pulled out a light red sweat jacket. It still held the Uzumaki swirl on the shoulder, and showed a bit of the black fishnet shirt beneath. After sliding on some beige khaki shorts and placing on his for-head protector allowing some hairs to sit flat on his head like bangs, he walked out the door to the bridge with minimal stares. It was only 6 am in the morning and a Sunday, so everyone was practically sleeping anyways. He finally reached the bridge and stood net to the prompt boy from before. He stood silently feeling Sasuke glance at him from time to time.

"Why'd you change."

_'Still using as little conversation as usual I see.'_

"Just felt like I needed a change."

The silence resumed for another hour until a loud poof resounded in front of the startled teens. It was a brown dog holding a scroll in his mouth.

"Your from Kakashi right?"

The animal turned to Naruto and dropped the scroll on the ground at his feet, then left with a small white cloud. It read:

_I will be accompanying Sakura for the trip. Your only assignment is to spar with each other.  
-__Kakashi_

"That's too easy though!"

The kitsune couldn't help but blurt our after finishing the letter. He walked passed the monotone Uchiha and plopped the rolled up message into his over-sized blue collar.

"I'll be leaving no, cya later teme."

He began walking away with a half-hearted wave. Of coarse when he heard the swift shuffle coming from behind he simply tilted his head to the left slightly dodging the lurching fist.

Sasukes POV~~~

Easy?!Those were my fucking lines! I quickly lunged a fist towards him, but something unexpected happened.

I missed.

I stared in disbelief and he finally tilted his head over his shoulder giving me the least amount of attention he could before lazily replying in a bored tone.

"Need anything teme?"

Naruto's POV

It really would be trivial to me. Now that I wasn't going to lie anymore, I have always known how easy it would be to defeat him, and wipe that satisfied arrogant smirk off his face. All to easy for me, although since he was the prodigy of the village I let him have the benefit of the doubt. I really wasn't joking when after our fights I'd always reply:

"I let you win!"

Of coarse he didn't know this, so he still thought so little of the stupid old me. I wasn't a klutz anymore, I wasn't clueless, and most of all, I didn't even have a bad temper. I was rational, so why of all times would I want to fight with him, when I already knew the outcome? See? I told you It'd be trivial.

"Afraid I'll beat you again like always." he smirked that fucking smirk and I glared.

Internally I was scoffing.

_'Maybe I'll play with him for a little while....just for today."_

We walked to the training grounds and looked at each-other.

"Why don't we make this a little more interesting, loser has to do one request the winner asks of."

"Getting cocky already dobe? Fine, deal."

I yawned and awaited his attack, looking disconcertingly in the other direction. I turned my face to him and scoffed in a lightly annoyed tone.

"Well?"

He growled deeply and took a step forward.

"Come at me with all you got."

He leaped back throwing three very slow kunai (in my opinion), and jumped jumped forward going for hand on hand combat. Normal Naruto would've usually lost at this point, but he was locked away for another day and was replaced with the swift, calm one. I didn't even bother hitting him back as he barraged me with punches and kicks. I just kept stepping gracefully out of the way like a dance. I grinned watching his face turn from the once cold plain mask, to a look of concentration and anger.

"Are you going to attack any time soon, or is dodging all you can do."

I laughed out load at the comment and jumped back to gain some distance.

"There's no point in fast attacks if they don't hit their target teme."

I decided to actually participate in this little thing he called a fight.

I instantly pounced forward, awaiting his quick reaction. In three seconds I grabbed one of is kicks short and spun him around kicking him in the back sending him flying into a nearby tree. The wind was knocked out of him but he quickly gained his composure. I ran toward him throwing some special metal knives.

"Hn. Missed." he jumped back and landed on a higher branch.

I grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"No I didn't."

In a flash the whole tree exploded into little bits sending him leaping away a fraction of a second too late. He fell to the ground crouching slightly and holding his hand to his stomach.

"Like my bomb? I've been waiting to try it out on something."

I walked closer to him slowly.

"Or _someone_..."

Once I stood in front of him I pulled another out of my pocket showing him my creation.

"See, it's shaped like a boomerang, so although it looks like its going straight, it curves in the air depending on how I throw it."

I pricked my finger with one of the sharp jagged tips.

"This edge helps the bomb latches onto things, like a tree for example."

I could see him cough slightly holding his hand a little tighter.

"The best part is that I put shards of glass over the explosive layer, and that's probably what got your hand their."

I gestured to the injured palm, and dug into my pockets. Before walking away I tossed him some healing cream and placed my hands back in my pockets. It didn't take long before I heard him begin to shuffle closer and it only took a moment for him to stand in front of me with a look of determination in his eyes.

"This isn't over yet."

Really he just doesn't know when to give up. I heard this many a times before and it all ended with their demise. Sighing internally I quickly swiped his legs from under him with a kick and pinned him to the ground.

**_*thump*_**

"Pinned ya." he kicked up and I set him momentarily free to give him a chance to try once again. Needless to say I still tried to walk in the direction of my house. Groaning momentarily I twisted around accordingly and grabbed his punch shoving him down and pinning him once again. Too easy, so boring.

I went on like this for several more tries before I pinned him one last time and with a scorned look on his face he glared silent defeat.

"Fine. What do you want?"

I got off him.

"What do you mean?"

"The bet dobe."

Oh. The bet. I could really get back at him for all the years I held back and stood in his towering shadow. I could...but...-"

"Just forget about it. All I wanted was some entertainment for a while."

I dismissed myself finally being able to walk home without being pulled back and headed for my house. Even at the far distance I could still hear the sound of a tree being broken into.

It wasn't just a couple bones that were broken.

It was his pride.

"Tsk. Tsk. Temper. Temper."

As I got dressed for sleep and lay in my bed, I quietly admitted this to be the most fulfilling day of my life. My eyes closed and I went to sleep smiling.

And I still have a whole three weeks to enjoy this.

End of Chapter 1~

Alright can't type a lot, because I must get back to my other stories. But I would really really like it if you guys reviewed this story, it means a lot to me when ppl take time out of their days to send me encouragement. That's why I love reviews so much ^___^ hope to keep you all followin.  
luv, supergal12000


End file.
